


Absurd

by vvishop



Category: A Single Man (2009), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Absurd

정확한 피드백은 적에게서나 얻을 수 있지. 메트로놈을 켠 것 같은 박자로 해리가 말했다. 안경을 쓰지 않은 갈색 눈동자가 짐을 향했다. 자네가 타이로 여자 아이들 머리 위에나 얹을 것 같은 매듭을 지어놨어도 개의치 않을 거라는 뜻이야. 짐은 실실 웃었다. 해리는 별로 표정이 없이 눈만 깜박였다. 짐은 몸을 숙여 해리에게 입을 맞췄다. 심지어 누군가 있어도 해리는 키스에 고개를 돌리지 않았다. 이제는 해리와 조지가 완벽하게 다른 사람이라는 것을 안다.  
아침 식사는 음악 없는 고요 속에서 이루어졌다. 해리는 더 선을 한 장 한 장 넘겼다. 버터를 뜨는 나이프는 우아했다. 짐은 그 나이프가 목을 겨눴던 순간을 상기했다. 식기 소리가 사라지자 해리가 고개를 들었다. 짐은 턱을 괴고 해리를 보고 있었다. 헥헥. 짐의 사냥개, 티파니 2세가 테이블 아래 정강이를 스쳐갔다. 짐의 입이 멋대로 중얼거렸다. 죽어도 후회 없을 듯한 완벽한 순간이네. 해리는 후 웃었다. 쓸데없는 소릴. 

체첸 반군이 서로를 학살할 때 짐은 화학 약품이 들어있는 물을 마시지 않았다. 우물에서는 이상한 냄새가 났다. 허나 짐은 손이 빠른 차기 갤러해드의 후임처럼 모두가 마실 물을 바꿀 수는 없었다. 고된 하루에 모두는 목을 축였다. 발을 빼야 한다고 생각했을 때는 피가 피를 부르는 카니발이 시작된 지 꽤 지난 후였다. 킹스맨 일을 오래하면 목숨보다는 임무가 우선순위가 된다. 짐은 야간 투시경을 쓰고 천막을 빠져나왔다. 눈이 시뻘개진 반군들을 피해 지그재그로 달렸다. 한참을 달릴 무렵 번쩍 온 사방에 섬광이 가득찼다. 짐의 몸이 붕 떠올라 바닥에 떨어졌다. 귀 안에서 깨진 유리조각들이 소리를 질러댔다. 부서진 투시경 사이로 날름거리는 불꽃이 마른 풀에 번졌다. 누군가 철컥 총을 장전하는 소리가. 총을 빼앗으려 손을 들었다. 큰 소리와 함께 의도와 관계 없이 짐의 몸이 무너졌다. 땅이 빨판처럼 몸에 들러붙었다. 검은 수트를 입은 조지가 시체들 틈으로 걸어왔다. 허리를 숙여 짐의 머리카락을 넘겨 주었다. 짐은 조지의 손을 잡았다. 보고 싶어서 가끔 죽고 싶었어. 수트를 입은 연인은 후 웃었다. 쓸데없는 소릴.


End file.
